Zinnia
by RaspberryDevil
Summary: Whatever happend, happens or will happen, neither will leave the other alone. It's a promise they made in silent agreement. / Sting x Rogue short story collection / Hurt&Comfort, Fluff, AUs & a bit Drama
1. Find me

A/N: I could write Stingue all day and I don't care whether they might be Ooc (though feel free to tell me if you think they are) or people don't like it, it's a pairing which is really important to be so I do what I should have done long ago and write this short-story collection. Stories are around 1k words long. Don't expect regular updates though. Have fun~

* * *

Title: Find me

Genre: K+?

Warning: **Spoilers** for the GMG Arc

Summary: An Alteration from the actual events. What if Natsu's timing was off and he crashed with F!Rogue not into/trough the gate but a few meters next to it? What if Rogue told him about his Shadow and Frosch but fled to regain his strength? And what if Sting found him?

Inspiration: A F!Rogue/Sting pic, I couldn't help myself

* * *

The dragons were attacking each other, earth shattering while their killer instinct took them over, attacks so strong that, eventually, Sting and Rogue were separated.

The smell of blood and death reached the blond's nose, yet he tried to focus on finding his partner since he wouldn't stand a chance without him (an actual bitter truth he didn't mind so much any more). It was faint, but he finally picked up his scent, finding him in the shadows of an ally. His smile, however, vanished at once, mirrored the shocked expression of the person he found.

"Rogue?"

He wasn't supposed to be found. He intended to rest for a moment, his body hurting all over. After crashing trough the building and just barely managing to miss the gate, he told Natsu about his shadows, the cause of them. But this didn't mean that he would give up. Could give up. He didn't like the idea of escaping but he had no other choice – on the other hand he was used to flee in the future he came from. Vanishing in the shadows, hearing Natsu shouting after him, he cursed inwardly. It wasn't supposed to go like that, but he should have expected that Fairy Tail was going to complicate things. But he decided that this wouldn't hinder him. For now he was going to wait for the dragons to finish, to weaken the other mages while he replenished his magic. This was his last chance. However things won't go according to plan, especially if one wants them to.

That it was Sting who thwarted his plan was something he didn't calculate.

The blond took hesitant steps towards the person whose older look confused him. It was Rogue's smell, but why...? "Who are you?" The apparent stranger kept quiet. "Answer me!" "The future mustn't happen like that." It were the first words the stranger spoke and yet the voice was so similar that Sting questioned his sanity. "What the hell is going on? Why are you – "

He missed him. The loud voice, the grin which had still been on his lips as he killed him, the loving glance which had told him not to hate himself. It had been necessary. Sting had been injured after a terrifying fight against a demon who took Frosch's life, an inflicted wound slowly killing him. But before he passed away on his own, he allowed Rogue to kill him. Ordered him to, so that he could take his light, become stronger and prevent this future. And he had sealed his shadows with this. He caused him to come back to his senses, overthrowing his shadows as he saw what he had done to his partner. And now he could use his dark shadows within him, wasn't controlled by them – what drove him was his own desire. Looking at Sting's younger self, he wondered whether it really had been what he had wanted him to do. He suddenly doubted it. Now that he saw him like that, he questioned what had happened he wasn't aware of.

"I'm talking to you!"

Without another word, he pulled Sting closer, pressing their lips together. Sting's first shook was replaced by struggling but the other one was stronger even though he was exhausted. He grabbed both wrists, holding him in place as he kissed the corner of his mouth, up to his eyelid and his temple, repeating this motion once, twice.

It left Sting spechless. Was this really his Rogue? He looked much older... but since he talked about the future... His confusion came to a stop when the older person did something he expected the least. He buried his head in the crook of his neck, taking a deep breath. "Sting..." Did he just hear him murmuring his name? Sting could have run, the strength of the grip fading, yet he couldn't find the courage to do so. Was this person seeking comfort? Why? He wondered about that, thinking whether he should return the embrace, might it be just out of pity.

While the was hesitating, the other's body was dissolving.

"Wha –" "They destroyed the gate. Lucy and Yukino. The dragons will vanish as well." He had the feeling that he owed him this explanation. There was another urge, to kiss him again, but he knew that Sting wouldn't feel it any more, a tingle maybe, he would just imagine. Besides, it wasn't his Sting. He only wished that he had closed him in his arms a last time – he did, but now he couldn't feel it any more.

Sting couldn't look at this.

"Rogue?" _No, no, no_ he repeated over and over in his head, yet he couldn't stop it. The black-haired male was – for a split second – glad that it had been Sting who had found him. Hearing his name from his mouth a last time, something he thought that he didn't deserve any more, he was thankful.

There was a faint smirk on his lips, a regret in his eyes; then he was gone and his smell as well.

Sting kept standing there, wondering whether he had just imagined this. Shaking his head in disbelief and despair, he turned around.

He needed to find Rogue. His Rogue.

* * *

He found him with their Exceeds.

"I'm sorry, I was worried about them, so –" Without giving Rogue a chance to finish his explanation, Sting wrapped his arms around him, pressing their bodies closer. "Sting?" He didn't let go, strengthened his grip instead. "I'm still here", Rogue assured him, the only words he managed to say without feeling like a liar. "I know." He returned the embrace. "I know." "Sting?" "I won't let you alone", he finally muttered against his hair, voice shaking, "Never." "Don't say that", he wanted to reply, but the only response was a mouthed "Thank you."

"I can't breath", the black-haired male eventually broke the silence which engulfed them, their Exceeds sitting on the ground and keeping quiet, realising that their partners needed some time for themselves. "Sorry", Sting grinned, letting go before he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, reality catching up to him. "Are you all right?" Concern was written on Rogue's face, his own wounds and pain unimportant when he saw how his partner who had been so optimistic before and chased his fear away appeared lost. "I... think so. Yes, I'm fine." He arched an eyebrow, not sure whether he should believe his words, but the blond left him no time to address it. "We should see how the others are doing." "Yes..." Sting didn't hesitate, reached for his hand and laced their fingers together. Rogue had no idea what to think of this – why was he acting as if he would vanish any seconds? "Sting?" If he thought that he couldn't look more worried, he had proven himself wrong with the way he spoke his name; the blond realised this as well, but just shook his head. "Later." This didn't satisfy him, but he couldn't force his partner.

They remained silent on their way to the other's, regaining their composure while they kept their hands linked.

No words were needed and Sting was glad that he found him in the end.

* * *

Hope you liked it :3

Zinnia is a flower. Look it up if you like.


	2. Everything starts with a crush

_A/N: One day I'll write real smut about them. Today is not the day though. But Sting's fantasy are getting rather close to what I try to accomplish on this day_

* * *

_Title: Everything starts with a crush_

Genre: _Maybe T till M-rated because of language/Sting's fantasy?_

Warning: **Spoilers** for the GMG Arc

_Summary: Sting was aiming for a change, yet the one of his partner affected him more than he liked to admit. Or was it maybe rather he himself who acted differently?_

* * *

A lot of things have changed recently, much to Sting's satisfaction, after all this had been his first priority as the new Master of Sabertooth. However there was one change which bothered him and this concerned his partner. Rogue was supporting him just like the others, lifting some of the burden from his shoulders.

And somehow he was getting slightly more attractive from his point of view.

This was something he couldn't quite deal with, especially since he was by his side almost all the time, causing Sting's mind to run riot. At first he just told himself that it was _because_ he was by his side, no woman apart from Yukino seeing him and his hormones fine with anything as long as it was a living human. So he ignored the impulse to kiss Rogue when he was so close to him, refrained from touching him in general. But then there were times in which he wanted to bend him over his desk, fucking him until neither could speak coherently afterwards, or sucking him off while gorgeous moans would slip off the black-haired's lips. The first time these thoughts crossed his mind, he starred at his sheet for good five minutes before he lay down the pen he was writing with and excused himself for a moment (thankfully, Rogue who was sitting on the sofa had been to distracted by his work to notice anything).

It didn't stay the first time he interrupted his work for a cold shower.

Sting changed. Rogue wondered why his friend was closing up, especially after things went well with the guild. It seemed like he was stressed out by the work he had to do, but Rogue could tell that this wasn't the case. Yuknio who looked after them, took care that they didn't overwork themselves, was realising this as well. "You should talk", she advised him and Rogue had to agree even though a direct confrontation wasn't something he anticipated – neither was talking his strength however he needed to help his best friend.

During the evening, he entered Sting's office, heading towards the desk where the blond had fallen asleep. Bending over his shoulder, he looked at the sheets, saw that he finished most of them until sleep greeted him. It was rather typical and elicited him a gentle smile. Rogue squeezed his shoulder to wake him up, calling his name. "You should sleep in your bed. I'll finish", he told Sting when he was stirring, slowly waking up. He mumbled something, a complaint probably, but when Sting realised who woke him up, he tensed. Rogue was surprised by this behaviour, not because he wasn't aware of it before but due to the fact that it was so obvious this time, even though it wasn't the first time he noticed this. Whenever he was close to touching him, their shoulders brushing, he was slightly flustered, turning away. Could he...?

In the end he wasn't able to talk to him about his strange behaviour. However it was the moment in which he decided to prove something else. Staying by his side more often than not, he wanted to see if he was the problem.

Rogue only wanted to see whether it was really his closeness which bothered him, wouldn't enjoy seeing his partner all flustered.

Okay, maybe he would enjoy it.

But just a bit.

More than he probably should.

* * *

"Let me take a look", he told Sting the next day, again standing behind him and looking over his shoulder, slightly bending forward to get a better look. His breath was tickling along Sting's neck for a moment and from the corner of his eye, he saw how Sting tensed. "Almost finished", Sting told him, whereupon Rogue hummed in agreement. He wondered whether Sting would snap, but the guy was trying to keep his composure, instead referred to the hair which was brushing his face. "You let your hair grow." "No time to cut it", Rogue replied. "It suits you, though maybe you should tie it up." The statement surprised him and he was sure that the blond didn't intend to say this out loud, so he let the topic drop. "If you say so."

It was stupid, but from then one he did tie his hair into a ponytail more often.

* * *

Sting was glad that he decided to change his hairstyle. Now he didn't have to think of black hair which was spread on the mattress when he was on top of his friend, didn't imagine black strands of hair slipping trough his own fingers when the other one was above him. It made things easier. Until he thought about his neck which was now exposed, kissing along it, leaving marks which would show the others that Rogue belonged to him. It was a thought which caused him to shake his head, cursing. Rogue wasn't his and would never be, it was stupid to think about this. Why would he even want that in the first place? Unfortunately, it wasn't really difficult for these thoughts to pop up, especially since Rogue was rather close the last days. It wasn't typical of him, but he wasn't in the mood to address this topic. Because then he had to explain his behaviour since he realised that Rogue might have figured out that he was the reason for his uneasiness.

No, his resolve was strong and he would bear it like a man.

* * *

Rogue's approaches lasted a week until Sting couldn't bear it any more and cornered him in his room.

"You are doing this on purpose." There was no further explanation necessary, anger hiding behind his flustered face, maybe even a hint of helplessness if he looked closer. "Your point?" There was no use in denying, for neither of them. "You're driving me fucking insane" His voice was louder than intended, but it didn't bother anyone, caused Rogue to raise his voice as well. "How am I supposed to talk to you about my shadow if you can't say you have a stupid crush on me."

That's when he lost it.

"Because it's more than a fucking crush." And Rogue, who starred with wide eyes at his partner was too surprised to say anything. "You –" "And I swear, as much as I want to fuck you, I don't want to lose you as a friend." "Wai –" "You know how hard it is to keep my hands to myself?" "Stin –" "I'm a member of Sabertooth, the damn Master, I shouldn't –" "You love me?" Rogue was finally able to interrupt his flow of self-loathing, ignored most of it because he was still processing his first statement. Sting paused, looked at him and just then realised what he had said. "Ah... It's just... It'll pass, don't... just forget it, okay? I still have to finish some papers, so..._" Please don't leave me_ he thought, unable to look his partner in the eyes.

"Why?" It was the last question he expected, so he shrugged. "I don't know." "That's..." "You support me all the time, stay by my side and your smile is really gorgeous. Besides have you looked at the mirror lately? You're damn attractive, I mean – hey, this is getting awkward, could you please interrupt me?" Rogue didn't, starred speechless at his partner, until the words sunk in, causing a blush to spread across his face. "That's really stupid. Aren't you supposed to be more confident?" "What's that supposed to mean?" "You know if it were Yukino or any other woman you would have made the first step instead of hiding like a coward."_ Calm down, he just tries to cover his own embarrassment_, a voice told him, preventing him from leashing out. "Oh, you know me that well?" "Of course, we're partner." "So what? Doesn't mean we butt into each other's affairs." "Oh yes, especially if you are ignoring me." The way Rogue looked at him, the way he spoke the words caused Sting to mentally take a step back and pause. "Are you mad?" "Yes." That surprised him. "Why?"

Rogue didn't answer with words, instead he took his head between his hand, leant forward and pressed his lips against Sting's.

When he broke the kiss, he looked Sting in the eyes, didn't try to avert his glance; it would have been no use anyway. There was no reaction at first, until he saw that Sting trembled slightly; was he mad? "Rogue, you should better go now... Or I'll swear I seriously take you on the desk right here and now." Rogue might have laughed in any other moment, but now he was just relieved, an amused smile gracing his lips.

"You can try it."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Oh, shut up."

He did, but only because speaking and kissing at the same time wasn't possible.

* * *

_A/N: It's an open ending, again, yay~_

_ (Anyway, I'm just going to leave this here because I actually should study for my exams so pretend that you haven't seen me. We see us in a month at the earliest.)_


	3. Schadenfreude

_**A/N:** Actually it was supposed to be a drabble... Well, I mentioned this in a German story of mine, but I have this headcanon that Rufus reads the sorcerer's weekly..._

**Title**: _Schadenfreude [German] "Malicious enjoyment from the suffering of others"_

_(Actually just meant in the teasing way for this fic, but it was my first thought)_

**Genre**: K+?

**Warning**: Idiots. Idiots everywhere

**Summary**: _Even though Rogue wanted to blame Sting, it was probably all Juvia's fault. Somehow. Surprises like that happen now and then._

* * *

Juvia knows that she fantasises a lot, about possible love confessions and sudden weddings, about embraces and kisses. But in the end she can somehow tell her illusions and reality apart (though there is a part which still clings to the scenarios, hoping that'll they come true one day). Anyway, Juvia is rather sure about one thing:

She did not imagine the kiss between Sting and Rogue.

Nobody seems to believe her though.

"Well, they are close", Lucy wonders, yet not entirely convinced; maybe she can ask Yukino later on. "Juvia isn't wrong about this", she insists. "Are you sure?" "Gray-sama is doubting Juvia?" "Ah, no, I just...", he sheepishly rubs the back of his head, not sure what to say so that it doesn't upset her. "Gajeel-kun, do you also not believe it?" "The brat and the loud-mouth? I don't know. And don't really care. It's their business." She pouts lightly, before she huffs and turns around. Lucy feels kind of sorry for her because while she knows that Juvia wouldn't lie about this, she really can't believe it. Poking Gray with her elbow in the side, she gestures him to do something, but the young man looks rather helpless, until the blonde's glance tells him that he had no chance to get out of this situation without doing anything.

"We're sorry... why don't we go and eat something?", he suggests and soon the dragonslayers are forgotten as Gray immediately has her attention. "Yes!"

* * *

"Ah, Rogue-sama."

Sitting in the guild hall at a table, the young man looks up from his meal as Yukino approaches and sits down across from him. "Good morning", he greets her with a small smile, until he continues eating. She props her elbows on the table, chin resting on her intertwined hands and a curious glance directed at Rogue.

"Say, are you and Sting-sama dating?"

Rogue has enough grace not to choke on his food, yet he can't hide the caught expression in his eyes. "Why do you ask?" He tries to keep his composure, nevertheless he seems rather uncomfortable to speak about it. "Lucy asked me. One of her comrades thought she saw you two kissing." Ah, that moment, probably. What was he going to say? He looks at Frosch who appears to have no idea as well before he looks at the young woman again. It should be fine. It is Yukino after all. "Uhm, yes..." "Okay."

She smiles before she stands up, leaving him alone in confusion and slight embarrassment.

* * *

"We're comrades, aren't we?", Orga wants to know when he and Rufus march in Sting's office.

"Why are you asking?" The blond looks up from his paper, irritated by their sudden visit – and the fact of a missing greeting which he actually should be used to by now. "Because we would have liked to know about this from you, not a magazine", Rufus answers before he lies the newest issue of Sorcerer's Weekly on the desk, a double page already spread open. Sting overflies the article. It was something about the newest couples, rankings of the possible "best boyfriend" as well as girlfriend and (while smiling about the mentioning of Natsu and Lucy) there are also two sentence about him.

And Rogue.

"Oh God." "Well, he won't help you with that", Orga says, a smirk on his lips, after all this is kind of amusing when he thinks about this.

"These damn reporters." "I can understand if you wonder what other people might thin –", Sting isn't even listening any more, interrupting Rufus with his own fear. "Rogue isn't going to talk to me for weeks now." "What?"

"He'll think that this is my fault", he explains himself, whereupon the other two exchange a short confused glance. "It isn't?" "Why do you both look so surprised?", Sting wants to know, a bit louder than he intended to. Rogue intends to keep their relationship private, no curious person meddling with their business, probably also because he doesn't want to be the centre of anyone's attention. And Sting respects this, restrains himself whenever they are in public so that the doesn't out either of them. Seems like this isn't necessary anymore; yet he can't believe that the two accuse him of being this careless.

"Can you blame us?" Orga just shrugs, while Rufus tries to hide a smile. "You –"

"Sting?" Speaking of the devil, Rogue enters the room with a stack of papers, placing it on the desk before taking a few documents and sitting down on the sofa like he is used to, helping Sting with his work. He starts to fill in the papers when he feels the other's star on him, looking up while raising an eyebrow. "What?" The three exchange a short glance before Rufus directs his question at him. "Shouldn't you be angry?" "Why?" At first they think that he hasn't read the article, but the shadowdragonslayer corrects them as his glance shifts to the side and he sees the open paper.

"It's not Sting's fault." "To hear that coming from you." Rufus chuckles and also Orga barely contains his laughter. "I hate you all", Sting mumbles, the last words his two visitors hear before they go, leaving them alone.

Soon, the noise of pen scratching along paper fills the room again, and eventually, Sting turns to Rogue. "Hey, are you okay with that?" This nonchalant behaviour confuses him and too be honest he has no idea how to deal with that. "We can't help it, can we?" Sting can't hide the grin this comment causes, his work not important to him at this moment.

"So I can kiss you in public now?" Rogue looks up, frowning. "Don't you dare." Sting tries to hide his disappointment which isn't really successful as Rogue reads him like a book, and starts another attempt.

"At least allow me to – "

"No."

"But –"

"Sting, go back to work."

He gives up with a sigh, continuing his part of work until Rogue nonchalantly mentions that they can spend the rest of the evening together as soon as they finish – the grin on Sting's face stays even as he presses his lips against the other's later on.

~Fin~

* * *

**A/N:** Juvia didn't out them on purpose. While she was in a restaurant with Gray-sama~ she asks him again why he can't believe her that she did saw the kiss. And Jason - who followed her because he wanted to write an article about "The love triangle - How far does the rivalry of fellow students reach?" - thought that this might be more interesting...


	4. Stamp – timbre - Briefmarke

___A/N: I can't concentrate on my studies, so I finished this._

_Title: Stamp – timbre - Briefmarke_

_Genre: K?_

_Summary: A trip to Paris is always nice. Unless you're Sting who barely speaks any French and need something.____ Not to mention that, apparently, he is a bother to anyone. Rogue thinks differently, though he wouldn't say that – not that Sting understands his French anyway._

___Warning: __It's been a while since I had French, feel free to correct me (though Sting's French is bad on purpose. His English as well). _

___Inspiration: An AU Idea post "Both Speak a Different Language and Have to Communicate Another Way AU"._

___Have Fun~_

* * *

What a start in a new day.

Oversleeping was becoming a habit of his during the holidays which wasn't that big of a deal, after all this was the reason why he had roommates. But today they had decided that they wouldn't wake him up and now he spend the day stuck in his room, writing cards; a decision caused by his broken French and not wanting to get lost. Unfortunately, he was missing some stamps and had no idea where to get them. Their hostel was placed rather outside and he disliked the Métro, besides he wasn't a person who went for a walk, not to mention the getting lost issue. And anyway, it was too warm even though he was only wearing a black sleeveless shirt and beige shorts.

Leaving the room, he searched for someone to ask within this hotel, preferable a person who knew maybe not German – which would have been a surprise – but possibly English. On his way to the entrance hall, he saw a familiar person. One of the staff, a young man around the same age, was sitting in a chair, a book on his lap, apparently taking a break. He pitied him because he wore a pair of black trousers and a white shirt whose sleeve he tucked up; it must be warm for him. What was his name again? Sting forgot and just hoped that his question wouldn't bother him too much.

"Hey, entschuldige...?" The black haired male looked up, raising an eyebrow. "Oui?" "Weißt du, wo ich... Briefmarken herbekommen kann?" "Excuze-moi, Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Ah, right. He should have know, why did he even try? Force of habit, probably. He thought about switching to English but he already meet a few who didn't want to talk in it; that's why they had Rufus. He knew better French than Sting did. But it seemed like he had to collect the few words he knew on his own, to put them together in a way which made the young man understand. "Je... cherche une – no – un euh" He looked amused while Sting was flustered, trying to arrange the words in his head until he gave up. Eventually, he took the postcard he had with him and showed it to the young man, pointing at the corner. He seemed to understand; unfortunately, Sting didn't. "Un timbre? Tu peux demander un timbre à la réceptionniste. Mais ils sont tous vendu d'occasion, c'est pourqoui tu dois se dépêcher." Sting had no idea what he was saying, but he pointed to the receptionist so he probably should ask the young woman who was sitting there; he just hoped that she spoke something else than merely French.

"Merci." It would have been rude not to thank him, after all he did help him and Sting was the one who interrupted his reading, so he gave him a short smile. "De rien."

Now that he ended their talk, he sighed, gaze shifting towards the young woman. "Das kann ja was werden", he mumbled to himself, yet the other one caught his words and laughed lightly. "Allemagne?" Sting needed a second to register his question before he shook his head. He wasn't from Germany though wondered why he thought that. Well probably because he did speak German. "No... euh, Je viens du Suisse." At least one sentence he managed to form. The other one smirked again which gave Sting the feeling that he shouldn't feel proud to have answered his question, not with the way he had stuttered.

It wasn't his intention to react like that, really. It was just that the blond was rather interesting. Working here, Rogue always meet different characters. People who were quiet and appeared small in this foreign country. Some others who were loud, neither caring whether their French was bad or not. And people who were confident in their appearance as well as language skills. The blond was always cheerful, but as soon as he had to speak in another language, he was loosing the confidence Rogue actually considered to be quite attractive.

Not that he'd say that.

"Attends, je vais t'aider." "Huh?" The black-haired male put his book aside and, without another word, got up, heading towards the receptionist. Sting followed him hesitantly. He didn't really catch their conversation but it didn't matter since just a minute later, the young man pressed a stamp in his hands "Merci. Tu... euh... es très sympathique... euh... your name's...?" Even though they were here since a week and already saw him a few times, he couldn't remember his name; not that this was something which bothered him hadn't he asked for his help.

"Don't mention it. And my name is Rogue." "Ah, merci, Rog –Wait, you speak English?" Sting was torn between disbelief and anger – had he made a fool of himself for nothing? "Well, probably better than you speak French", Rogue simply said, not in the slightest worried by his attitude. "Wow, thanks a lot. Do you also know German?" "Ein wenig. Just a bit. Why?" "Because then you – " "What a nice surprise. Rogue. I hope Sting didn't bother you?"

With a smile on his lips, Rufus approached the two, intending to ask his roommate whether he finally made it out of his bed. Instead, his companion attracted his attention. "Not really." "Du kennst ihn, Rufus?" Sting really wanted to know why he knew the guy by his name, especially since he himself hadn't talked to him until today. "I can improve my French while talking to him, right?" "Bien sûr." He felt betrayed but said nothing, after all he got his stamp and his Dad would be happy to get a card from him; this was all that mattered. "Maybe you can come along later on? We wanted to drink something", Rufus changed the topic which was probably the best for now. For a moment Rogue hesitated to answer and Sting already thought that he would say no, but when Rufus said something like "Nous sommes un petit groupe" – whatever that meant – he nodded.

They exchanged another few words in French and even though Sting was trying to understand them, his effort was in vain. Shifting their attention back to the blond, both saw how hard he tried to understand them, eliciting both an amused smile. "Your French isn't really good, is it?", Rogue assumed, hitting the nail in the head. "I'm bad at languages." "And physics. Or chemistry. Science in general, I'd say", Rufus felt the need to add, earning himself a glare. The black-haired male snorted, tough before Sting could react in any way, Rufus stepped between them. "Well, we meet up at six, and we'd be happy to see you there." Rogue nodded. "Je vais être là."

* * *

Rogue wondered why he was attending their little gathering since he didn't understand most of the things the guys said. Rufus translated a bit, when someone was addressing him, and his own English knowledge helped him to speak with a few – though he wasn't really fond of groups and if Rufus hadn't told him that they were just a small one, he wouldn't have come in the first place. He glanced towards Sting who was talking to a young woman.

He enjoyed hearing him talk.

To see his grin when he wasn't searching for the right words. The wall wasn't there, something which prevented him to talk to others even if they spoke the same language. But Sting was somehow different. And Rogue liked that.

Eventually, the young woman caught his glance, sending him a smile of her own. "Ah, Rogue. Je suis Wendy. J'espère que Sting –" "It's fine, I speak English." She smiled sheepishly. "I hope Sting wasn't too bothersome." "Hey, ich kann dich hören." Sting wondered why the young woman thought that she could speak like he wasn't present or couldn't hear her. Besides, why was everyone implying that he was a bother? "Not at all." Rufus couldn't hide a smirk, taking part in their conversation; also to annoy Sting a bit. "Ah, tu es le premier à le dire. "

Sting growled – was he really going to talk in French to him?

"Lass das."

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire."

"I hasse dich."

"Je sais."

"Du genießt das, wie?"

"Absolument."

Wendy chuckled and even Rogue couldn't hide the small smile which was tugging at his lips.

Since Sting wasn't good with languages, maybe, just maybe, he should learn a bit German himself.

~Fin?~

* * *

A/N: Don't worry if you didn't understand the German or French phrases, it's not important. And it's more authentic for you to see how Sting feels ;3 Maybe I'm going to use this "AU" for another Story, not quite sure yet. FYI, in case certain stories belong together, you'll see this in the chapter title.

(Rogue's from France because Rogue → Rouge → [fr] red. Sting's from Switzerland because next to French and English, German is the only language I knew so I don't need to do much research on putting sentences together. Besides, French is an official language in Switzerland and this is why Rufus almost speaks it fluently. )

Edit: Thanks to User Baella for correcting my French :3


	5. How to save a life

_A/N: Anon on Tumblr shared their idea with me, an "au in which when Frosch dies shadows don't take over Rogue. Sting saves him and looks after him". I planned something similar with this story so might as well mention it here, even though the only thing these ideas share is Frosch's death and Sting saving him. It's not as happy at the beginning as it was supposed to be._

* * *

___Title: How to save a life _

___Genre: K+?_

___Warning: Spoiler; Sad stuff – mentioned character death_

___Summary Frosch dies, killed by a demon and causing Rogue to be taken over despite of his promise, killing the demon with his new awoken power. He struggles to get back in control, but fails if it wasn't for Sting _

___Inspiration: Song by The Fray, because whenever I hear this song (see the title), I need to think of these two. I already wrote a story inspired by it, but this was friendship, so I might use it again as basis for this story._

* * *

His head hurt. It was dark around him, his memories a blur, in pieces. Rogue wondered what happened, why he was feeling drugged, but as soon as he opened his eyes, the whole aching in his body sank in. And the memories.

Frosch was dead.

He lost his friend. The one person he swore to protect. Unforgivable. But instead of a numbness he should feel, fear gripping his heart because of his shadow, he just felt exhausted. Even breathing was hard and no wonder about his pain as he saw that his body was covered in bandages.

"Rogue?" He turned to his left, identifying the voice which said his name so many times before as Sting's; he hadn't even realised his presence, how messed up was he? "How are you feeling?" The blond was sitting on a chair next to his bed, holding his hand and moving his thumb in circles on its back, a soothing motion, for both of them.

Should he lie? Well, it was obvious. "Like crap", he croaked.

"Figured as much." His partner laughed, but it was hollow, an attempt to fill in the silence of the room. He knew this place, could tell that it was Sting's room though wondered where the clock was which usually hung at the wall (not that this helped him to appear on time, but it was a present by Yukino). Rogue had lost any sense of time, nevertheless he could tell that quite an amount must have passed, assuming that Sting took down the clock because its ticking started to annoy him while no other sound besides their breathing filled the room before his laughter. Maybe that was also the reason why Sting didn't keep quiet, addressed a topic which caused him to flinch.

"You said that the light would kill you, but have you ever considered that it could rescue you?" "Sting, you – ", he was at loss for words, but Sting didn't give him the possibility to answer, fingers clasping around his hand.

"I'll stay with you, don't worry." That was not what he wanted to hear, well, it was comforting to know, but there were more important things he wanted – needed – to talk about

"Frosch's de–"

"Was not your fault."

Sting wasn't sure what to say, especially since he was aware that no word or gesture could take the pain away; he knew that from his own experiences. Losing Lector, even just for a short amount of time before knowing that he could get him back, had been unbearable. Silent tears rolled down his partner's cheeks, but Sting said nothing, continued to move his thumb in circles. It was nothing and yet everything Rogue needed at the moment, anything he could do for him.

Sting looked as bad as he did, covered in less bandages, but bruises clearly there. Wiping away the trail of tears with the back of his other hand, Rogue carefully shook off Sting's hand.

"Rogue."

"I'm fine, get some rest."

"I can't."

"Scared I will –"

"Your shadows aren't there any more, I took care of that. They are gone."

"But –"

"You'll blame yourself, being alone and I don't want that. I'm here for you."

"You sound stupid."

"Of course, otherwise you'll think I'm lying." He managed a grin, a pitiful attempt at trying to look okay. He wasn't but at the moment he was mentally far more stable than Rogue could be, allowing him to be his support. Yet Rogue's next words surprised both of them.

"Sleep here." And Sting didn't hesitate. "Sure."

* * *

Rufus found them sleeping back to back, a sad smile on his lips. _Watching each other's back even after all what had happened._ If he had been watchful, maybe he could have done something. Not that he'd say that. Everyone who was still in Sabertooth thought so, wondering why they haven't realised the lurking shadows at the right time. Sting did, saved him.

And yet neither knew if not even he had been too late.

* * *

When he woke up, he felt Sting's back against his, a warmth engulfing both of them. He felt better, cared for. For the first time since he woke up, he really had the feeling that he had been saved.

* * *

He needed to stay in bed for another week, but he was never alone. When Sting couldn't be by his side, Yukino came, until Rufus or Orga told her to go to sleep because she couldn't look out for Sting and Rogue the whole time; she merely smiled and Rogue had never felt so relieved to have them as his friends (it felt good to call them that). Even Dobengal visited him once or twice, but they didn't really know what to talk about so their topic always switched to Sting and his hard work. The last one to show up within this week was the red Exceed, hesitantly entering the room and sitting down next to Rogue on the bed.

Lector didn't cry in front of him.

He acted strong and told him that he was ready to protect them because that's what he always had done (in his own way) and now he has to cheer on both of them. Not once did he mention why, didn't say that he felt responsible to do Frosch's part as well, didn't mention the Exceed's death or his own guilt. Until Rogue simply told him that "it's fine" and the look in his eyes was so sad yet gentle and soft that the tears just started coming and wouldn't stop. So Rogue lifted Lector up and pressed him against his chest, allowing him to cry without any shame (at one point both fall asleep until Sting found them, waking them up but not commenting on it, especially as he spotted their swollen and red eyes).

* * *

When Rogue was allowed to get up, he realised how much he actually missed taking a walk around town. But he easily felt worn out so he went either way back to Sting's apartment or the guild (he couldn't go back to his home, was scared to be overwhelmed by his emotions).

It were small steps, putting his live together, piece by piece, but it was not impossible.

* * *

It's been half a year and if it wasn't for Sting, he would have lost it. But now he was fine.

Not good, but okay.

Maybe burying himself in work also helped. Yukino told him from time to time that he shouldn't exhaust himself so much, but he didn't listen. Sometimes this resulted in her dragging him on a shopping tour so that he could take a break without thinking too much. And she considered it to be a bit amusing to see him blush when they were in the woman's underwear section (Sting asked whether he had a new hobby whereupon Rogue threw him an angry glance – it was almost like nothing had happened).

Rufus and Orga on the other hand were often on a mission and he wasn't sure why. Only much later did he find out that Sting's neglected his position as master to take care of him and about their attempt to cover it up. (He wasn't sure if he should be mad at him for disregarding important things or thankful. He settled for latter).

* * *

"On a shopping tour again?", Sting asked, standing in the door frame of his (their, he corrects himself, since he couldn't sleep at his place any more without feeling anxious and Sting realising this, proposing to move together) apartment.

"Yukino thought about a new hair cut. Mine have gotten rather long as well", he explained. Slowly, the silence between them felt familiar again, not awkward but comfortable.

"You shouldn't cut it."

"Hm?"

"Your hair. I like it that way." He reached out for him and slipped a few strands of hair between his fingers. Rogue allowed it, his closeness, him closing the distance between them. Not even once did Sting allow Rogue to shut him off, kept him busy as soon as Yukino couldn't. Maybe also to forget his own fear. Pressing his forehead against Rogue's, he closed his eyes.

A few seconds passed. Then Sting spoke up.

"Do you want to kiss me?"

"Does it matter what I want?" Rogue didn't move, didn't flinch and also didn't sound disgusted. Sting smiled.

"Always."

"Don't act so carefree, you're going to hate it."

"I doubt it."

Lifting his arm, the blond took his face in one hand, moving his thumb along a cheek until he pressed their lips together. Just a light touch before breaking apart.

"See?", he smiled sheepishly, trying to cover up his own embarrassment since the full realisation of his action came to him; Rogue just pressed their foreheads together again.

"You call this a kiss?", he mumbled, yet there was a smile tugging at his lips, a wave of relief washing over him.

"As a start", he simply said, the smile turning into a grin, the kind Rogue missed so much, before Sting drew back and his thumb brushed along Rogue's lips.

"Don't keep Yukino waiting."

"Sure."

(He didn't cut his hair that day and Yukino – with a knowing smile on her lips – said nothing).

* * *

_A/N Okay, I admit it, I just realised that I have a thing for Sting liking Rogue's long hair (who doesn't though?) Wow, this took longer than expected? The had a draft of his story even before one for chapter 3&4. _

_Oh well, hope you liked it :3_


	6. Drunk

_A/N: No story collection can ever be complete without the cliché drunk fic. Now this is done as well~ _

_Anyway, uni starts again next week so let me leave this before I start to drown in work?_

* * *

_Title: Find me_

_Genre: T-M?_

_Warning: Mentioning of alcohol?_

_Summary: Ah, sex with his partner and best friend. Not something he regrets (how can he, it had been good) but it makes things awkward._

* * *

Sting's head spins and he isn't sure whose hands are on his hips and what they are exactly doing there because the appendant lips are distracting him from any coherent thoughts.

Not that he complains.

It is good. It has been a while since he relieved himself from stress and even though it is rather primitive to do this trough sex, he doesn't mind. Maybe he should care more about the person he sleeps with. However, at the moment, as long as he would receive pleasure, he doesn't care whether it is a man or a woman. It was a way of thinking people probably don't expect from him, and maybe the alcohol is partly at fault. Not that he isn't initiating things, pressing their bodies together, only parting to get rid of their pants, too impatient to take of their shirts at first until the separating clothes bother them, craving for more skin to skin contact.

He is too delusional to identify the other's scent, the smell of alcohol reaching his nose, mixed with a hint of a person he knows but this doesn't matter at the moment. Maybe tomorrow morning, when he isn't pressed against the mattress, yearning for pleasure.

So now he tries to focus on the hands on his thighs, spreading them apart so that the other's body fits between them. An erection pressed against his own one which causes him to wonder how he managed to handle the responsibilities of the last months without this pleasure. He hears the guy moan and is sure that his own voice isn't less louder, echoing trough the room of the hotel room he shares with Rogue. Not being able to identify the person above him also means that he doesn't even think about his partner coming into the room.

As if he had time to think about this, while finger clawed his thigh and teeth scrapped his neck.

This was a very promising night.

* * *

Sting wakes up with a groan, his head pounding and eyelids heavy. He rolls to the side, bumping into another person and before he opens his eyes, he tries to remember. Right.

A party.

Alcohol.

His lust.

Probably more alcohol.

Sex.

It's not really much at first, so he just hopes that next to him is a cute girl who isn't too clingy and okay with a one-night stand (it hadn't been a girl, but for the moment he simply forgets, his mind giving him an illusion of the possible best situation).

When he opens his eyes he sees that it isn't a girl and more importantly, it's Rogue.

He stars at his sleeping figure, the pictures of the night slowly sinking in. Those lips pressed against his neck, these fingers on his thigh – he feels hot by just remembering these few details and wonders how much rest alcohol he has in his system.

A bit, probably, but somehow he doubts that this is the only reason.

While Sting is deep in thoughts, the black-haired male sits up, head burying in his hands – he should have drunken less. He feels relieved but on the other hand worn. He must have overdone it. Glancing to the side, he wonders who the unfortunate person he slept with is, just to find out that it turns out to be Sting. Ah, sex with his partner and best friend. Not something he regrets (how can he, it had been _good_) but it makes things awkward.

When Sting finally glances at him, their eyes meeting, a mix of relief (_it isn't a stranger, I haven't stained the guild's reputation_) and disbelief (_why did I enjoy this with my best friend_) washes over them and they simply continue to look at each other.

Sting wants to say a lot of things, questions on the tip of his tongue, but the only one which makes it past his lips is a "slept well?"

Rogue seems to consider this stupid as well – as far as he can tell from his raised eyebrow – but he doesn't care that much right now.

"Yes", he finally answers, truthfully.

"Good."

Sting averts his eyes, unsure whether it is shame or embarrassment which keeps him from glancing at his partner. He always considered him attractive before and maybe on more than on occasion he thought about kissing him – pressing him against the wall of an alleyway on their countless mission, mouth leaving his lips, trailing down, along his neck, shirt pushing up, pressing his mouth just above his navel before looking up as if he was asking for permission to go on – but it were just stupid thoughts. Nothing he actually intended to do for real. But now he did and – gods forgive him – enjoyed.

He shifts, sitting at the end of the bed so that he and Rogue can look at each other face to face more comfortable. The end of the blanket barely covers the lower part of their bodies, though it's rather stupid to think of this, since after this night there is probably hardly anything left they haven't seen of the other one.

And this thought doesn't surprise him as much as he thought it would.

They keep quiet, the ticking of the clock synchronising with the throbbing in their head, making their headache unbearable so that Sting eventually starts to speak.

"I'd like to say forget about this."

In the end he avoids looking at his partner, doesn't want to see any negative expression. He brought distance between them so that he would feel less attracted by his partner who – despite or maybe especially because of his sleepy look – looks rather appealing.

"Maybe that's better", he hears him answer, and there is something in his voice which causes him too look up, his reply an automatic "Yes." Though before he realises it, he moves forward, pressing his lips against Rogue's. As soon as he becomes aware of his action, he expects to be pushed away, even an attack with magic aimed at his chest, yet when he wants to pull away, the hands which immediately find his hip just press their bodies closer and drag Sting with him when Rogue falls on his back.

A sober repetition is a first step in the right direction, both agree mutually and much better than any depressing talk in the morning.

* * *

A/N: The next update will probably be in November because - as some of you might know - there is a Stingue week coming up. I plan to write something for every day though I can't promise anything? Still, I will upload them then on here


End file.
